A Moonlit Night
by Marori
Summary: Kurama invities Hiei into his room one moonlit night, while Hiei decides whether or not to tell Kurama that he likes him. HxK [COMPLETED]
1. Chapter 1

A Kurama x Hiei fic.  
  
'. . .' Signify thought. ~ ~ ~ Signify change in POV or setting.  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own YYH, but like everyone before and after me, I wish I did.  
  
Note-This is my first ff that has been released on the web and my first YYH fic ever. I take constructive criticisms, which are flames, stating the reason why you didn't like it, ex: I didn't like it because it was too boring, too slow, not enough action, etc. If you give me a review with a plain "I don't like it," I'll just disregard it because you are not really telling me why, and to improve as an author I have to know where, why, and what my stories are lacking. Thanks.  
~Marori  
(Just in case you are wondering about the pronunciation of my name it's:  
Muh-lo-lee)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
How long had he been watching at the window? He couldn't tell. Carefully masking his ki, he watched the beautiful sleeping form on the other side of the window. Noticing the calm breathes that the green orbed beauty took mesmerized him. He didn't know why, but for some reason just watching the garnet-haired god was enough to captivate him for a lifetime.  
  
'Hn,' Hiei thought as he shook himself out of his revere. 'I think my thoughts need to be checked.'  
  
'Kurama is my partner and nothing more.'  
  
So why did he feel that his friendship with Kurama was not satisfying enough? Finally being able to turn his head away from the window he sat back against the tree just outside Kurama's window. Hoping that much needed sleep would clear his thoughts, he feel asleep with only one image in his head, Kurama.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Back inside Kurama's room, the red-haired teen was lost to the dream world. He had been plagued lately by many dreams of none other than his Koorime.  
  
"Hiei. . ." Kurama murmured in his sleep.  
  
Turning over in his sleep his eyes fluttered open. It was just a dream. Kurama sighed.  
  
'Oh how many times have I dreamt of telling him that I like him, and every time it happens it turns out that it was only a dream?'  
  
Facing the window he marveled at the beauty of the full moon's light. Letting his eyes trail to the tree near his window, he noticed a dark figure resting up against the tree shadowed by the moonlight.  
  
'Could it be?'  
  
Masking his ki, he quietly got out of bed, the silken sheets gliding easily off of his bare chest. Walking quickly to the window Kurama unlatched it carefully and peered out of the window. It was him there was no mistake about that. Feeling his heart beat a bit faster, the fox youkai whispered into the night.  
  
"Hiei," Kurama whispered.  
  
The sleeping figure did not respond.  
  
"Hiei," Kurama said a bit louder and firmer.  
  
The sleeping figure stirred, but did not awaken. However, Kurama did hear one word escape the fire youkai's lips.  
  
"Kurama."  
  
Kurama's pulse quickened.  
  
'Did he just say my name? No he couldn't have I probably just imagined it.'  
  
He sighed impatiently. He didn't know that Hiei could sleep that soundly. He studied the branch that the fire koorime was resting on. It surely didn't look like it could support two people, and he certainly didn't want to jump out the window only to land a branch that would crack, fall, and most of all wake his mother. He chuckled to himself imaging such a scene, his mother looking out of her window only to find her son and another guy on the lawn heaped upon a broken branch.  
  
'No that wouldn't do,' he thought to himself.  
  
'That means there is only one thing I can do.'  
  
Reaching into his long flowing locks, he pulled a beautifully scented red rose. Summoning a thorn less vine from the rose, he watched as the vine snaked out of the window and into the tree towards the sleeping Hiei.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Hiei could feel himself slipping into the dream state. Some of his dreams were focused on fighting in the previous tournaments he was in, others were about him wringing the neck of that idiot Kuwabara for hitting on his twin sister Yukina, but lately most of his dreams were focused on a one Kurama.  
  
He could've sworn that he heard his name being called by someone. Knowing that he was probably dreaming he didn't respond to it. Seeing now in his dream the lovely Kurama, hair blowing in the wind.  
  
"Hiei. . ." said the image of Kurama in his dream.  
  
"Kurama. . ." Hiei spoke aloud in his dream as he shifted his sleeping position in the tree.  
  
It was odd, these dreams. In all of his dreams he could see Kurama, but could never hear him or make out the words he said. However, tonight was different, he could hear him perfectly clear as though as if he were standing right next to him, and his scent, the scent of his fox. His fox? Even when sleeping it seemed to be that his brain worked against him.  
  
That's when he felt it, something wrapping around his arm. Quickly jumping out of his sleep he pulled out his katana to lash out to what seemed to be a vine.  
  
"What the?" He said out loud.  
  
Looking towards the window, he found the owner of the now minced out vine, laughing quietly to himself.  
  
Feeling his face flush he put away his katana, when right then made up his mind. He definitely wanted to wipe that smile off of the fox's face.  
  
'So he's laughing at me eh, well he won't be laughing at me when I'm through with him.'  
  
With that Hiei jumped toward the window in attempts to tackle his partner down to the floor and make him plead for mercy when CRACK. The tree branch snapped beneath him.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
~Left you at a cliffhanger. Yeah I know I hate cliffhangers too. (-.-;) 


	2. Chapter 2

'. . .' Signify thought. ~ ~ ~ Signify change in POV or setting.  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own YYH, but like everyone before and after me, I wish I did.  
  
Note-This is my first ff that has been released on the web and my first YYH fic ever. I take constructive criticisms, which are flames, stating the reason why you didn't like it, ex: I didn't like it because it was too boring, too slow, not enough action, etc. If you give me a review with a plain "I don't like it," I'll just disregard it because you are not really telling me why, and to improve as an author I have to know where, why, and what my stories are lacking. Thanks.  
~Marori  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kurama laughed to himself when he had seen Hiei's reaction to his vine. It was quite funny to see his surprised face when he jumped out of his slumber only to be replaced by the bewildered look as he looked down upon the shredded vine, only to again be replaced by an angered look.  
  
'Uh, oh,' Kurama thought to himself as he let his laughter subside.  
  
'I'm gonna get it now.'  
  
Before Kurama could react, he saw Hiei about to jump when CRACK. The branch he was jumping off of snapped beneath him.  
  
"Hiei," Kurama said rather loudly as he looked out of the window and down below.  
  
That's when he saw Hiei, well rather a very pissed off Hiei, hanging from his katana that he had so gracefully imbedded into the wall of his house. Kurama cringed when he thought about what his mother would say the next morning about a big gapping hole and plaster strewn about in the living room.  
  
"Hey fox are you just gonna stand there and stare at me for the rest of the night?" The fire youkai snapped as Kurama was brought back to reality.  
  
"Ah, gomen Hiei," Kurama replied apologetically.  
  
Kurama offered his hand to Hiei, who took it. Pulling him up into his room, Kurama had added a bit too much emphasis, heard a loud thump, and soon found him sprawled on his back on the floor with a very surprised Hiei on top of him, staring at him. Kurama's heart beat wildly in his chest.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
'Stupid fox,' Hiei thought to himself as he hung from his katana.  
  
'Stupid tree.'  
  
He looked up to see Kurama staring down at him, a dreamlike sparkle in his eyes.  
  
"Hey fox are you just gonna stand there and stare at me for the rest of the night?" He asked a bit sharply.  
  
That question seemed to have brought his partner back to reality.  
  
"Ah, gomen Hiei," Kurama replied a bit sorry for leaving his friend hanging there.  
  
Hiei grabbed Kurama's hand and felt himself being pulled up rather too hastily and too hard, and soon he felt himself landing on something soft.  
  
Opening his eyes he found him staring into green ones and only to be realizing that the soft thing he landed on was really Kurama.  
  
Hiei didn't know why, but he felt heat creeping up to his face. He was just thankful that his back was turned toward the window and the moonlight did not betray his current state. It seemed that time had suddenly stopped and for a moment they only laid there on the floor staring at each other, Hiei seemingly being, yet again, drawn into the beautiful green gaze. That's when. . .  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
It seemed that the universe stopped in that one moment. Kurama could not see Hiei's face for the night shadowed it, but the deep red of Hiei's eyes reflected the scant traces of light. They were staring intently into his. For once in his life he felt like he could stay like this forever. That is until. . .  
  
"Suuichi?" Said a rather concern voice from outside his door.  
  
"Are you alright? I heard a loud bang in your room."  
  
Hiei quickly stood up allowing a rather reluctant Kurama to get up and stride towards the door. He cracked the door open a bit so he would not betray the guest behind him. As he peered out of the door he found his mother staring at him with a very curious look on her face.  
  
"I'm fine mother," Kurama replied.  
  
"I was having a dream and I fell off the bed," he lied. "So go back to bed mother you have work in the morning."  
  
"Alright then Su-chan," she answered back, seemingly satisfied with the response that her son gave her. "Goodnight."  
  
Kurama closed the door and leaned against it breathing a sigh of relief. He ran his fingers through his hair, a habit that he had of late, and allowed his heartbeat to slow a bit.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Hiei pulled away from Kurama as he heard the knock upon the door. Kurama slowly got up, apparently dazed by the fall because he seemed to have been reluctant to rise, and quickly walked towards the door. He heard Kurama exchange a few words with his human mother.  
  
'Hn,' he thought, what wonderful time to interrupt.  
  
'Well in any case it was good that she came when she did or else. . .'  
  
'Or else what?' Said the other voice in his head. 'You would've told him. You know what effects that the fox has on you.'  
  
'He means nothing to me. He is my partner.' Hiei thought to himself.  
  
The other voice in his head would not let him have it.  
  
'You like Kurama, you like Kurama, you like Kurama. . .' it taunted him.  
  
'Shut up,' he thought. He definitely needed to have his head checked out.  
  
Snapping out of the inner battle with himself he turned to see Kurama leaning up against the door. He watched as Kurama let his long slender fingers glide through his red hair; something that he had been doing quite frequently.  
  
Oh how he wanted to so badly run his fingers through the kitsune's. . .wait. Shaking his head he heard that nagging voice in his head.  
  
'Oh look, you do want him don't you,' the voice said.  
  
'No I don't,' he said to the voice inside of him.  
  
'Yes you do, just look at him,' the other voice teased. Hiei opened his eyes and studied the kitsune across the room. His fire red hair glistening in the moonlight, his beautiful green eyes staring up at the ceiling, his bare chest rising up and down with each breathe. . .  
  
'Damn why do you have to look so. . .so. . .so damn appealing fox!' he thought to himself.  
  
The voice within him laughed.  
  
Hiei scowled, crossed his arms and closed his eyes focusing on getting rid of the stupid voice that dared to defy him.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Glancing towards the window Kurama found Hiei standing there, his arms crossed at his chest and a scowl on his face.  
  
"Ningen mothers," he finally heard him mutter.  
  
Kurama crossed the room and sat on the bed.  
  
"Sorry about that," Kurama apologized. "Next time we'll just have to be a bit more quiet."  
  
"Hn," was the only reply Hiei got. "Why did you wake me up anyway fox?" Hiei asked this time looking at the kitsune.  
  
Kurama opened his mouth and was about to answer when he realized that he didn't have an answer.  
  
'Should I tell him?' He thought.  
  
'No not now, how would I tell him?'  
  
'Do I just say, "Hiei I really like you, in fact Hiei I think I'm in love with you?"'  
  
Kurama closed his mouth then shook his head.  
  
"Well fox?" Hiei persisted, feeling a bit impatient. He really needed to know why he was woken up.  
  
"Well. . .Hiei. . .you were sleeping in a branch which didn't look quite comfortable. . .so I thought. . .well I just thought perhaps you would like to sleep in my room tonight," Kurama managed to mutter out.  
  
"Why fox? It's not raining out," replied Hiei as he frowned.  
  
Kurama sighed.  
  
"You don't have to stay if you don't want to," trying not to let the hurt show in his voice.  
  
"Hn. . ." was all Hiei could say.  
  
"I thought perhaps you would've like to keep me company is all," finished Kurama allowing his gaze to drop to his lap. He was a bit startled that he let himself ramble on.  
  
Hiei looked at him with surprised eyes.  
  
'He wants my company?' He thought. 'What for? No one has ever asked my company before.'  
  
Kurama sensed the confusion on Hiei's face.  
  
"Look, forget it," Kurama muttered, about to get up from his sitting position on the bed.  
  
That's when he felt a warm rough hand close around his wrist.  
  
"Hiei?" Kurama questioned.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
~Another damn cliffhanger. (-.-;;) 


	3. Chapter 3

'. . .' Signify thought. ~ ~ ~ Signify change in POV or setting.  
  
-You know the deal.  
~Marori  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Hiei watched as Kurama saw the confused expression surface on his face.  
  
"Look, forget it," the fox muttered. As he was about to get up form the bed, Hiei lunged out and grabbed his wrist.  
  
"Hiei?" Kurama asked with a questioning gaze in achingly beautiful eyes.  
  
"Kurama. . ." Hiei started.  
  
'How was he supposed to tell him?'  
  
'Should he tell him that all he thought about, all he breathed, was that baka fox?'  
  
"Kurama. . .I. . ."  
  
Kurama allowed himself to sit back on the bed and face the fire youkai with a puzzled expression.  
  
"Yes Hiei?" Kurama said trying to urge him on.  
  
"I. . .it's just that. . .no one has asked my company before," Hiei said with a somewhat sadness in his voice.  
  
"I just didn't know what to say." He finished.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Yes Hiei?" Kurama said trying to coax the statement from his fire youkai.  
  
"I. . .it's just that. . .no one has ever asked for my company before," Hiei answered in almost a whisper.  
  
"I just didn't know what to say."  
  
Kurama noticed the hint of sadness in his voice and the glint of hurt in his eyes. It made his heart ache for the little koorime. Thought to be the Forbidden Child, thought to be imperfect among his kind, how could he tell him that in his green eyes he was ultimate perfection?  
  
Before he knew it he got up and wrapped his arms around the little fire koorime.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Hiei noticed the hurt in Kurama's eyes. The last thing he wanted to do was make Kurama feel sorry for him. However, before he knew it, Kurama was no longer sitting on the bed, but instead was standing before him wrapping his arms around his body.  
  
Hiei couldn't help but feel a chill run down his spine, and his heart beat ever so fast, when he felt the warmth of Kurama surround him. In the meantime the voice inside of his head began taunting him again.  
  
'You like Kurama, you like Kurama, you like Kurama. . .'  
  
But a new thought shadowed the voice within him.  
  
'He's hugging me. And. . .I like it.'  
  
Hiei carefully allowed his arms to wrap around the taller youkai.  
  
"Kurama. . ." he murmured.  
  
It was time.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kurama's pulse quickened when he held Hiei. The delightful feeling he was receiving from his koorime was intoxicating, addictive, and he felt perfectly content being the way they were here, now.  
  
"Kurama. . ." he heard the smaller youkai start.  
  
"Ai shiteru."  
  
Kurama felt as though his heart stopped in his chest.  
  
'Did he just say what I thought he said? Or was that my cruel imagination torturing me yet again?'  
  
He let his arms drop to his sides as he backed up to peer into the eyes of the one he loved to see if it was a dream or if it was actually a dream come true.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Kurama. . ." Hiei started.  
  
"Ai shiteru."  
  
Time seemed to stop for the second time that night, and the eerie silence between them was so inevitable. He felt the arms of his fox drop from his body as Kurama step away from him. Hiei not being able to face Kurama closed his eyes.  
  
'I knew it.' He thought bitterly to himself.  
  
'I knew he would not like me.'  
  
'Why would he like me?'  
  
'I'm the Forbidden Child, the imperfect one, forever cursed to never experience happiness.'  
  
Hiei felt his face being cupped and lifted by a soft silken hand. Hiei reluctantly opened his eyes to stare only into those pools of soft green.  
  
He watched as they closed and Kurama's face inched closer and closer to his until finally he felt it, the light brush on his lips.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kurama lifted Hiei's face to face his. The fire youkai's eyes were closed. Gently allowing his hand to cup his lover's face he watched as those deep red eyes opened and stared into his own. His gaze, how he wished for this moment for so long, and to have it in his grasp was certainly a dream come true.  
  
He closed his eyes and allowed his face to inch ever closer to Hiei's as he felt his lips come into contact with Hiei's. Allowing his lips to gently graze over the lips that just spilled out the fire demon's confession of love for him, the fox kissed him harder this time and was pleased when he felt the koorime kissing him back.  
  
When they finally parted Kurama looked at the face of the one he had dreamt about for so long. The expression it held was that of contentment and surprise.  
  
"Hiei," Kurama started.  
  
"Ai shiteru."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Hiei felt Kurama kissing him again. This time his tentativeness disappeared and he kissed him back, harder this time. When they finally parted Hiei saw the look of love in his foxes eyes.  
  
"Hiei," he heard Kurama start.  
  
"Ai shiteru."  
  
'He said it! He said it!' Said the other voice inside of him.  
  
'Shut the hell up,' he thought to himself.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Aww, poor Hiei-kun hears voices in his head. I'm telling ya the world is going insane. And that is a good thing. (^_~) 


	4. Chapter 4

'. . .' Signify thought. ~ ~ ~ Signify change in POV or setting.  
  
-I don't own YYH, but like everyone before and after me, I wish I did.  
  
~Marori  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"So will you stay?" Kurama asked with a slight apprehension in his voice.  
  
For the first time Kurama thought he saw a smirk form on Hiei's lips. Oh his lips. How he wished he could drink them in again.  
  
"After what happened fox, and you ask me that?" Hiei said trying to sound harsh, though inside his heart was smiling.  
  
"But I thought you. . ." Kurama started panicking a bit.  
  
"Baka fox. . ." said Hiei with an unchanged expression. He grabbed Kurama by the waist and let himself and his fox fall on their sides onto the bed.  
  
"I take that as a yes?" Kurama said with a questioning look on his face.  
  
"Yes fox," Hiei replied quietly.  
  
Kurama allowed his arms to wrap around the fire demon. He felt incredibly content and wished that this moment would last forever.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
He felt Kurama's arms wrap around his form. Bringing a hand to his fox's face he gently caressed it. Suddenly his self-doubt resurfaced again. Frowning, Hiei let his hand fall onto the bed between them.  
  
"What's wrong?" Asked Kurama noticing the hesitation in Hiei.  
  
"Why fox?" Asked Hiei.  
  
"Why what Hiei?" Kurama asked slightly perplexed by the question asked of him.  
  
"Why me? Why would you love me?" Hiei asked as though as if Kurama should have known the questions and the doubt that lingered within him.  
  
Kurama grabbed the hand that now lay between them. Squeezing it gently he replied:  
  
"I love you because you are perfect."  
  
Now it was Hiei's turn to be confused.  
  
"Perfect?" Hiei asked astounded by the answer he had gotten from the only questions that taunted him to an immeasurable end.  
  
"I am not perfect." Hiei continued. "I am the Forbidden Child, cursed not to know happiness, to be imperfect for all of eternity."  
  
Kurama sighed.  
  
"I love you for not what you are called. You may be the Forbidden Child, the cursed one, you could be the devil for all I care, but you are still Hiei to me and the Hiei I know has a soul. And that soul is what I love. And it is your soul, though masked by sorrow, grief and the coldness of the world, that makes you perfect."  
  
Hiei was speechless. No one had every told him that he had a soul, let alone a perfect one; no one had ever made him feel as wanted as he was now. No one had ever made him feel as though he. . .mattered.  
  
Hiei lifted the hand that rested between them and stroked Kurama's face again.  
  
'I do love him.' He said to himself.  
  
Hiei closed the distance between them and gently kissed Kurama's lips.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
It had felt so good to Kurama to have finally have told him how perfect he really was in his eyes. Kurama felt Hiei stroke his face. The feeling of it was insurmountable to the love that resounded in his heart. He felt Hiei face moving closer to him and allowed him to kiss him. Parting his lips ever so slightly, he felt Hiei do the same and he gently allowed his tongue to playfully tease Hiei's. When they had finally finished they parted, eyes still closed. Holding his fire youkai closer to him he whispered into his ear.  
  
"I love you Hiei."  
  
Kurama felt Hiei's grasp tightened around him.  
  
"I love you too fox," he replied.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
This feeling Hiei could not place echoed through his body. He never felt so. . .so happy in his life. The fire demon felt that as long as he stayed here wrapped up in his kitsune's arms, nothing could go wrong. The earth could explode, the sky could fall, and yet just feeling the warmth of his kitsune's breath upon his neck was as soothing as the caressing breeze on a warm summer's day. Smiling to himself he felt his eyes grow heavier, and heavier until he heard a slight chuckle coming from his fox.  
  
"What's so funny fox?" Hiei mumbled sleepily.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kurama couldn't help believe that a night that started out so simple ended up being the best night of his life. He started thinking about how just hours ago he had dreamt about this moment only to awaken and find his koorime asleep in a tree near his window. Only to have him fall out of the tree, surprisingly no thanks to the tree, hanging on to his katana, and so abruptly feeling the weight of the fire youkai on top of him. Just the thought of it made his face feel warm. But what really got to him was the fact that his love was lying right here in his arms.  
  
Kurama sighed as he snuggled closer to Hiei, breathing in the pine scent of his lover's neck.  
  
Subconsciously his mind wandered to the thought of the hole that now decorated the wall of his living room. Kurama could only imagine what his mother would say. Chuckling quietly to himself he felt his lover stir next to him.  
  
"What's so funny fox?" Hiei murmured sleepily. "Oh I was just thinking about what to say to mother when she finds a gaping hole in the wall with a katana sticking through it," Kurama said thinking that it sounded quite silly.  
  
"Hn. Don't' be ridiculous fox," Hiei replied. "I'll retrieve my katana in the morning and it'll be gone before she wakes up."  
  
Kurama laughed. "There is still the matter of the gaping hole in the wall."  
  
"So then just tell her a bird flew through the wall," Hiei suggested innocently.  
  
Kurama couldn't help but laugh again.  
  
"Yeah sure. I can see it now, my mother waking me up in the morning going, 'Suuichi, Suuichi there's a hole in the wall. Where on Earth is it from.' Then I'll say, "Oh don't worry mother, a bird flew through the wall last night. The wall seems to be fine, but I don't think the bird is.' Kurama paused thinking about what he had just said. Smiling he continued.  
  
"Really Hiei, there may be birds big enough and strong enough to punch holes through the wall in Makai, but not in the human world." Kurama waited for a response, however, none came.  
  
"Hiei?" Kurama whispered.  
  
Silence.  
  
He looked up to find his fire demon sleeping quietly while being bathed in the moonlight. The illumination from the moon gently reflected the silver strands in his mass of dark hair. His mouth was slightly parted and his breathing calm and even. Hiei was sleeping soundlessly.  
  
Smiling to himself, Kurama gave his lover one last glance before closing his eyes. "I love you Hiei," Kurama whispered again into the dark as he finally drifted into a peaceful slumber.  
  
The End.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Finished in one day. So whatcha think? Let me hear your thoughts. Maybe I can get the voices inside of your head to start speaking. Bwahahaahaaaa. . . .*ahem* Marori-chan needs to lay off of the caffeine from now on. (- .-;;;) 


End file.
